If This Happened (Pasts Conflict spin-off)
by JaceSienna98
Summary: Bunch of one shots of what would happen if my Brother's Conflict OCs showed up at the start of the series instead of a year later. One-shots not in chronological order. I will accept requests for scenes and which OCs you want in them, will include the OVAs.
1. Chapter 1

**If This Happened #1**

"No one's here?" Ema questioned as her and Kasai walked into the complex.

"Woo-hoo!" Kasai cheered enthusiastically. "None of the annoying brothers are here to bother us!"

"No." Juli spoke up and Kasai visibly deflated. "I sense the presence of a male."

"Well, that sucks." Kasai sighed, when Ema began to walk towards the couch and she was forced to follow.

There on the couch was a sleeping guy who looked about a year older than Kasai and a year _younger_ than Ema. He was dressed in a kind of flashy style; a white and green striped T-shirt with a pink collar, tan capris pants, and a grey vest. He even had clips in his hair.

"Who's this prick-looking-guy on the couch?" Kasai scoffed and she and Ema leaned over to get a better view of him. "Why are we leaning forward, anyway? He still looks like a prick no matter how close we get."

"Fuuto Asakura-kun?" Ema spoke in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"The twelfth son who's a popstar of something, huh?" Juli questioned.

"Oh yeah. You mean the guy who they showed us on the TV screen who I didn't bother paying attention to." Kasai spoke sarcastically.

Suddenly Fuuto Asakura-hina opened his eyes and Ema let out a small noise of surprise while Kasai jerked back a bit. Fuuto's caramel eyes stared up at them both with a condescending glint.

"Who're you two?" He mumbled, but Kasai didn't take too much offense at his informal speech- often doing the same herself. The same didn't go for his next sentence. "Someone's women?"

"What, no…"

"The fuck are you implying you little prick?!" Ema's meek reply was drowned out by Kasai's loudly stated annoyance.

"I don't know how you two got in here, but you think you can get away with pulling a stunt like this?" Fuuto spoke in the same bored and condescending tone that Kasai had mistaken for tiredness before.

"Like we'd want to!" Kasai spoke for both of them. "Don't just assume things, you brat!"

"Huh?" Fuuto questioned, not seeming to care about Kasai's shouting.

"That is, we just came here the other day…" Ema answered properly.

"Oh!" Fuuto realized and sat up on the couch. "The daughters of the man Miwa got remarried to."

"That's right." Ema confirmed politely while Kasai just scoffed.

"Of course."

Fuuto pushed himself off the couch and looked at both of them, Kasai was surprised to find that he was really not much taller than her and Ema, a few centimeters at most.

"You two, huh?" He questioned and Kasai felt her face flush red in anger at the subtle insult, while Ema thought nothing of it. Then he made his way around the couch and stopped in front of Ema, proving Kasai's height theory.

"Eh?" Ema made a small sound of confusion as Fuuto left only half a foot between them. Kasai tensed and glared at him.

"You look kind of cute in your own way," Fuuto commented and Kasai's anger flared. Kind of? What part of her sister _wasn't_ cute? "But you look kind of stupid." Kasai's glare turned icy and Juli hissed.

"What?! Uh, um-" Ema stuttered what was probably a protest, but was cut off by Fuuto.

"You're not going to deny it?" Fuuto questioned.

' _Stay calm, stay calm. You can't just-'_ Kasai mentally chanted to herself, only to lose her resolve when Fuuto continued.

"You really are a total idiot."

"You prick!" Kasai shouted and grabbed the collar of Fuuto's shirt while simultaneously shoving him away from Ema. Kasai begrudgingly dropped her hands from his shirt as she reminded herself that she promised Rintaro, Ema, and really all of her family that she would try to be good.

"Oh?" Fuuto questioned in a voice as if he saw some shiny new toy, also alerting Kasai to the fact that he had totally forgotten she was there when he proceeded to berate Ema. Fuuto leaned closer to Kasai's face and Kasai jerked back, stumbling back an extra step for good measure. Fuuto didn't seem to notice- or just didn't care.

"A foreign beauty!" Why did that unenthusiastic exclamation _not_ feel like a compliment and more like he was talking about a brand of potato chips? "Hm, but you seem like the stuck up virgin type." Kasai froze as she felt her rage boil over. She would _try_ to behave, keyword: try.

Kasai gave a sweet smile at Fuuto before dropping it and bringing her knee to his stomach. Fuuto grunted and doubled over before making a quick recovery and straightening, backing up a bit and glaring at Kasai.

"Listen here, you phony idol." Kasai growled. "You do _not_ call my sister stupid, you do _not_ get in her face, you _never_ get in my space, and say the shit you just said again I won't bother sparing your face." Fuuto smirked back at her, seemingly pleased he hit a nerve, and turned toward the stairs, waving over his shoulder mockingly.

"Nice to meet you, stupid big sister, stuck-up little sis." Kasai clenched her fists as Fuuto walked up the stairs.

"Kasai-chan?" Ema questioned worriedly.

"Grrr!" Kasai growled in annoyance. "Fuck him! Behave my ass, I'll never get along with that prick, NEVER!"

* * *

 **This was the first scene that came to mind, and I had so much fun thinking about how Kasai would react. All pairings will be the same as the first story, though. I'm not inventing new pairings.**

 **Any suggestions for scenes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**If This Happened # 2**

"I'm laaaate!" The blonde yelled and several heads turned to face her as she ran at breakneck speed out of the airport, luggage in bath hands. "Damn. damn, dams, damn, damn!" She said under her breath as she ran to a taxi, opening the door. "Here's the address." The girl handed over a slip of paper and the cabbie nodded. The sat down and shut the door as the cab took off.

She stared out the window, her wavy golden hair and turquoise eyes reflecting brightly in the window.

"I'm home, Japan."

* * *

"I told you we should have left earlier, Eizaki-nii." A red-haired girl spoke as an auburnet boy frantically looked around for their luggage.

"We had _one_ concert left, Eimi. _One_. We couldn't just skip out." Eizaki stated as he snatched a suitcase off the conveyor belt, seemingly still waiting for another one.

"What about Ema?"

"She'll understand."

"What about Kasai?"

"She'll be late, too."

"What about Sakura?"

"..." Eizaki blanched a bit, but forgot the question completely as he snatched off another suitcase and handed it off to Eimi. "Let's go!"

They both rushed off through the airport.

* * *

A girl with extremely long midnight blue hair approached a brunet girl and man, and a pink haired little boy.

"I'm the eldest, Masaomi. This-" The brown haired man was cut off when the bluenette walked over.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She apologized, bringing the man's attention to her. He blushed lightly as he took in her appearance.

It was true, she was very beautiful. She stood at the tall height of 5'9 with a curvy figure. Her features were somewhat sharp, but her dark purple eyes were large and slightly downturned, softening the rest of her face. Her lips were dark, naturally near-red colored and in complete contrast with her medium-tone skin. Her hair fell straight down to below her hips, midnight blue, and mysteriously covering her left eye.

"Sakura nee-chan!" The brunette girl exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were-"

"Ema." Sakura reached out and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you. How you seen Kasai, Eimi, and Eizaki, or are they late, too?"

Ema hugged her back and answered as Sakura pulled away, "I haven't seen them, so-"

"Oh,"Masaomi spoke up, "If there are others coming, we can wait." He offered kindly. Sakura gave an odd look.

"You didn't know about them or me?" She questioned, causing Masaomi to give an apologetic look.

"No-"

"Well, that's Rintaro for you." Sakura dismissed with a wave of her hand. "He really needs to remember to better inform people, that's too irresponsible of him."

"Nee-chan…" Ema sighed.

"I'm here!" A voice shouted as a golden-haired girl rushed out of a cab.

"Kasai?" Sakura and Ema questioned in sync.

"Hey!" The cabbie shouted in outrage.

Kasai clung to Sakura and blurted out hurriedly, "Can you please lend me some money?!" Sakura sighed in response, but handed her wallet to Kasai, who rushed off to pay a rather angry cabbie.

"Is...that your sister?" Masaomi questioned.

"Adopted, but yes." Sakura answered.

"Then, are you…?"

"I'm also adopted." Sakura answered simply, just as another cab pulled up.

"Here!" A panicked Eizaki exited the cab, a much calmer Eimi paying the cabbie with what looked like _Eizaki's_ wallet and stepping out behind him.

"So are they." Sakura added as she narrowed her eyes at Eizaki.

That made sense to Masaomi, it certainly explained why none of them really looked alike. Sakura looked half-japanese, her stronger features cluing him into a different ethnicity in the mix. Kasai didn't appear japanese at all, maybe French or American. Meanwhile, Eimi and Eizaki looked mostly Japanese, but Masaomi had to wonder what else was in the mix with Eimi's bright red hair. Ema was clearly fully Japanese.

"What made you so late?" Sakura questioned. Eimi subtly pointed to Eizaki and Sakura unleashed her wrath in the form of an interrogation and a lecture as Eizaki grew paler by the second.

"Anyway," Masaomi spoke with a kind smile and all attention was turned back to him, "My name is Masaomi, I'm the oldest." Then he motioned to the adorable kid by his side. "This is the youngest, Wataru."

"Hello, big sisters, big brother!" Wataru greeted cheerfully. Sakura's eyes softened, Eimi greeted back with a smile and Kasai practically _melted_.

"H-hello." Ema greeted back shyly with a tilt of her head and a small smile.

"Hello, Wataru-chan!" Eimi greeted.

"Hello." Eizaki greeted back simply.

"Nice to meet you, Wataru-kun." Sakura smiled at him softly.

Kasai dropped down and hugged the adorable boy, "You are officially my favorite brother." Kasai said as she hugged him, drawing an indignant, "Hey!" from Eizaki.

"I look forward to living here from now on." Ema, never the one to forget manners, said and bowed. Sakura did the same.

"Eh, thanks for having us." Kasai said in the closest thing she knew to manners, foregoing the bow entirely.

"Us, too!" Eimi said informally, but still bowed and Eizaki followed her lead.

"We look forward to having you." Masaomi replied, not at all phased by some of the rather unorthodox approaches to the formality, with a closed-eye smile.

Juli leaned over on Ema's shoulder and finally made an input, "Hm, these two seem more harmless than I expected." Sakura, Eimi, and Eizaki spared the squirrel a glance, while Kasai jumped up from hugging Wataru and looked at Juli.

"Tell me about it." She replied, receiving warning looks from her siblings and a confused one from Masaomi.

"What are you talking about, nee-chan?" Wataru asked and Sakura, ever the savior, spoke.

"Maybe we should get inside." She stated.

"Oh, of course." Masaomi stated courteously, smiling as he lead them inside.

* * *

 **I have no idea where this came from. I just thought it would be funny to see how they got there on time, since none of them even showed up until a year later in the story.**

 **Also, if you didn't notice the references to the original story: Kasai never having money to pay the cabbie and Eimi always using Eizaki's money.**

 **Review? Scene suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**If This Happened # 3**

 **As Requested my LadyScatty, thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

Kasai found her hand cramping up majorly, as it always did after signing like a hundred book copies. Sometimes she thought that if she'd known writing a book would mean taking classes online for possibly her entire high school career and making appearances at book signings and tv interviews, then she wouldn't have written it. _Another_ part of her didn't think she could live without writing. It _was_ , after all, her first dream. Before dancing, she wanted to be a writer. It had always been first on her mind.

She didn't even really _know_ how dancing became a _thing_. Sure, it had always been fun for her and she had taken classes since she was five, but she never saw _dancer_ being a part of her future. Then again, she hadn't seen 'no parents' and 'adopted' in her future, either. So, maybe what she thought as a kid wasn't exactly _relevant_. ( _Especially_ with how _naive_ she was back then, how _blindly trusting_.)

Kasai dropped her head onto the table, turning it slightly to look through her mass of blonde hair at the little sign. _Nostalgia_ by Kasai Taeru. She let a smile come to her face- whatever she had to do, writing that book was worth it.

Kasai groaned as her cellphone rang, sitting up before answering with a tired, "Hello?"

" **Kasai, you're going to be home for dinner, right?"** It was Sakura, which was great, because if it was one of the brothers then Kasai would have screamed...or hung up, whatever. Kasai looked to the sky to see that it was already getting pretty dark.

"...No. Sorry, Sakura. I'll just eat something on the way home." Kasai answered, secretly a smidgen thankful not to have to deal with all of her new siblings after such a tiring day.

Scratch that, not _all_ of them. The realization which made her feel even worse, if _eleven_ step-brothers were so bad, how would _thirteen_ be (Wataru was a huge exception). Fuuto had been bad enough, she just hoped the two she had yet to meet weren't any worse. What were their names again…?

" _ **Kasai?**_ **"** Sakura's slightly raised voice over the phone brought Kasai back to reality.

"Huh?" Kasai mumbled tiredly into the phone, man all this work was getting to her.

" **I asked if you wanted me to send your paper in for you. It was due today, right?"**

Kasai groaned. Her paper. It was always such a pain when she forgot to submit an assignment. It was an even bigger pain when work _kept her_ from submitting an assignment. Sometimes she really wished things were more normal for her. What was it like to be a normal teenage girl? She supposed she could be fangirling over idols like her prick of a step-brother and swooning over the fact that she lived in the company of twelve guys that may or may not have adequate genetics. Kasai cringed at the thought. Never mind.

"Yeah, thanks." Kasai yawned out. "Bye."

" **Bye."**

"Hey, teen manager!" Kasai called out, and Dillon walked over in all of his underage-looking annoyed glory.

"Can you _not_ call me that?" He questioned her.

They didn't get along too well. Kasai summed it up to him still being slightly annoyed that the agency he worked for only made him her manager because they thought she didn't have the potential to go anywhere. Likewise, she knew the only reason he tolerated her was because she had made something of herself and thus made his career. Though, she conceded, he _was_ an amazing manager.

"Drive me to a cafe?"

* * *

Kasai always felt better in a cafe. People were too busy being pleasant to actually bother being _genuine_. It was that reason that they never bothered to notice her or her ever-present gloves. Hooray for fake people. Kasai liked not being bothered.

Unfortunately, it was on this extremely taxing day at this far too late hour, that someone in that cafe _did_ bother.

"Excuse me, miss, can I sit here?" Kasai looked up from the hot chocolate warming her face to see a red- not Eimi red, more orange- haired man with fair skin and soft green eyes standing over her.

He was certainly handsome, oddly bordering on _pretty_ , despite obviously being a man. She wasn't basing that on clothing, though he was wearing a dark blue turtleneck, a black suit-jacket, and grey pants. After all, she recalled dressing in similar attire when it seemed too annoying to wear a dress to events. Nor was she basing it on his voice, which- despite being masculine- was more in the middle range of tones- a bit like hers. Kasai _definitely_ wasn't basing it off of his hair, which was long and wavy- longer than hers, which currently fell just below her shoulder blades. No, she was basing it on his posture and body shape, along with the interesting curve of his lips (it was a fake smile, but not a feminine fake smile, god knows she had seen enough of _those_ on Eizaki's girlfriend to know the difference).

"...Sure." Kasai finally answered monotonously. The handsome redhead seemed unperturbed.

Normally Kasai would be snarkier in her responses and more critical in her observations, but exhaustion was no joke and she was feeling it. Her eyes drifted back to her cup of chocolate bliss and was just about to savor another sip when the man spoke.

"Are you Kasai Taeru?" The man questioned, Kasai froze just as the cup touched her lips and looked at the man over the rim, with calculating eyes.

"Why?" She questioned in an apathetic tone, but her eyes were glazed with suspicion.

"I'm a fan~!" The man spoke in a voice that seemed to have a teasing edge to it, annoying her slightly in its whimsical quality. Kasai set her cup down in front of her, forgoing the sip she longed for- for the moment.

"I have pepper spray in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it." Kasai spoke seriously and the redhead stared at her for a moment before he broke out in a rich laugh that made Kasai's face turn red in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Don't laugh at me, you effeminate stalker weirdo!" Kasai cringed at her own failed insult as the guy kept laughing. This is what being tired does to you, turns you into a little kid incapable of proper insults. ("What about insults is proper?!" A voice sounding suspiciously like Eizaki yelled in her mind.)

Kasai glared and stood to leave, gripping her hot chocolate in her right hand. Before she could go- probably with a scathing 'goodbye'- the man grabbed her wrist. Turquoise caught green and Kasai said, "I wasn't joking about the pepper spray."

"I'm sorry for the awkward introduction, Kasai-chan~!" While his tone of voice was still annoying, he did let go of Kasai's wrist. "I'm actually an author, too. My name is Hikaru Asakawa, nice to meet you."

The name clicked in her mind automatically, and so did the face. She read his books, after all. Although, they weren't her go to genre, his style of writing was both interactive and impressive. She remembered seeing his face on the back of a book once...

"...Likewise." Kasai sat back down with new interest in her eyes.

"I can see in your eyes that you want to ask me something, so ask away, Kasai-chan~!" Hikaru said in that same teasing tone, but Kasai couldn't care less.

"When you said you were a fan-"

"I was completely serious." Hikaru's statement was reflected in the missing whimsical tone that usually accompanied his words. Kasai was about to ask him another question- it wasn't often she got to talk to other authors- when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

" **I know you said you wouldn't be home for dinner, but you should at least be home** _ **tonight**_ **."** The worry in Sakura's voice made Kasai chance a look out the window and curse once she caught sight of the obvious stars in the sky.

"Yeah, I'll go home now."

" **Do you need me to come pick you up, I seriously doubt you could catch a train at this hour."**

"No, it's fine. I'll be home soon." She didn't want Sakura to have _even more_ to deal with after turning in her paper for her.

" **Alright, bye."**

"Bye."

"If you need a ride," Kasai looked up when Hikaru spoke, "I can drive you Kasai-chan~" Kasai was not usually one to blindly trust, and she didn't really believe that was the case in this situation, either. Still...fatigue really is a bitch.

"Hm?" Kasai sighed sleepily. "Yeah, sure, that sounds great."

Kasai was really too tired to care at that point. Well, almost too tired. Kasai did have the forethought to text both her manager and Eizaki- since Sakura would have flipped out on her completely- just in case it turned out she was making a mistake. Still, aside from the lack of sleep clearly affecting her judgement, she didn't think he would hart her. Then again, her judgment with men was a bit questionable.

' _Don't think about that.'_

"We're here." Hikaru's voice brought her out of her sleepy daze.

"Hmmm...Oh, thank you." Kasai said sleepily as she got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She unsteadily walked inside, the full effect of the late hour getting to her. It wasn't until she was through the door that something occurred to her. "Wait...I didn't tell him where I lived, did I?" It was that moment that a photo on the wall caught her eye, one of the few photos that was actually out. It featured an appearance from- guess who?- Hikaru Asakawa. Or Asahina… "You have got to be fucking kidding me?" She could practically hear Hikaru's laughter in the distance.

* * *

 **That was** _ **long**_ **, I mean** _ **looong!**_ **I had fun writing it, though.**

 **Review? Scene suggestion?**


	4. Chapter 4

**If This Happened # 4**

Seeing a silver haired stranger hug her little sister had been the shock of the evening, even _after_ moving into a house with thirteen- admittedly good looking (cute in Wataru's case)- boys and finding out they lived in a _gigantic_ complex.

"HEY!" She found herself shouting angrily.

The silver haired stranger broke away from her sister in shock at about the same time Juli jumped down, Sakura supposed he was going to attack the man, but Juli was able to direct himself to Ema's shoulder instead. Another man with black hair, who looked strikingly similar to the other from even up there, froze behind him. It seemed that she wasn't the only one upset with the silver-head's action.

The two men, Juli, and Ema all turned their attention to her as Sakura made her way down the stairs in quick but graceful strides, though her irritation was obvious. She didn't stop walking until she was right in front of them all.

"Isn't it a bit much to hug someone you've just met?" Sakura questioned, schooling her irritation to give him a carefully blank look. " _Especially_ if it's a female who's still in high school."

Sakura froze in shock as in the next second, she felt arms wrap around her back and her face only seeing the shocked faces of Ema and the black-haired stranger- and Juli's murderous one.

Juli squeaked angrily, "Get off of Ri-chan, you perverted wolf!"

"I'll just give you my 'nice to meet you' hug, then!" The cheerful voice spoke into her ear. Sakura blinked a few times, still in shock.

Finally, she shoved the man away with a shout of, "Get off!"

That was when the black-haired man hit his silver-haired doppelganger over the head with enough force that it knocked him over.

"Sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa," The black-haired man introduced after apologizing for the silver-haired man's- who Sakura could safely assume was his twin- behavior, "Nice to meet you."

"That hurt, Azusa~!" Tsubaki whined as he got up before saying, "Oh." As if he was just now remembering something. He gave Sakura an odd look. "Who are you, anyway?"

Sakura could practically feel the vein on her head ticking at that point. What was _with_ that? He hugged her out of _nowhere_ and he didn't even _know_?

"We weren't told about anyone besides Ema." Azusa offered an explanation, one that still didn't serve to make her any less irritated.

Still, Sakura swallowed that irritation for the moment and introduced herself, "Sakura Hinata. I'm twenty years old and Ema's older sister." She was too irritated with Tsubaki to offer any additional information in her introduction. Who went around hugging people like that, anyways?

Of course, that was when Tsubaki made a face of realization and said, "Ne, you're Sakura Umiko! The model!"

Sakura sighed, but she supposed it was bound to have happened. Her midnight hair and dark purple eyes weren't exactly _common_. Neither was the fact that she covered up one eye. She looked up at Azusa and Tsubaki. Or, at least she hadn't _thought_ it was common.

"We look alike, right?" Tsubaki spoke, obviously misinterpreting her look. "We're identical twins."

Sakura had to hold back her snort. _Way to state the obvious_. They were even dressed similarly. She seriously had to wonder if the checker patterns, blazers, and dress pants were planned.

Thankfully, she was saved from any more of his ridiculous behavior when a voice rang out with a calm but reprimanding, "You two, you are getting too rambunctious."

"Sorry," Sakura immediately apologized. "I think I may have contributed to that."

"It's fine." The new person assured. Sakura wasn't sure if it was the professional dress- black slacks, a grey vest, red button up, white tie, and dress shoes...and his glasses, too, she supposed they may have added to it- or that he was trying to get control of things, but she felt that respect was deserved. "By the way, It's nice to meet you. I'm Ukyo. I work as a lawyer." Ukyo introduced.

"Nothing but top-of-the line bastards keep showing up, one after the other!" Juli squeaked at Ukyo from his feet. Sakura sighed.

"Uh, um, I look forward to getting to know you." Ema spoke, bowing politely.

"We'll be in your care." Sakura also said, giving a small bow.

"Yep, looking forward to it." Tsubaki made to hug Sakura again, but she stopped him in his tracks when she shoved her hand in his face.

"Back off."

"What's going on?!" A loud voice rang out. "Don't bring women into the- Oh!" The person's voice turned to shock as Sakura tried to remember where she'd seen him before.

His hair was nearly as bright as Eimi and sticking up in most places, save for two braids on either side of his neck, going down to his collar bones. He was wearing a familiar school uniform, but something was off about it, maybe it was the red shirt…

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're one of Ema's classmates?"

The redhead was down the stairs in an instant, ignoring Sakura in favor of approaching- a bit too close, in Sakura's opinion- Ema.

"You?! Bu-but why-"

"He doesn't know?" Sakura questioned, subtly pulling Ema back to a reasonable distance away from the redhead before turning to face Ukyo. "How does he not know?"

"Tsubaki," Ukyo turned to the silver-haired twin, "I thought I told you to inform Yusuke in advance." Tsubaki just gave a mischievous laugh as he turned his head away from all of them.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose, didn't you?!" The redhead questioned angrily. Sakura would have been angry, too.

"On purpose, I'm hurt." Tsubaki spoke in an unconvincing voice, turning to face Yusuke. Sakura gave him a flat look. She had no doubt that he _had_ kept the information to himself on purpose. How annoying.

"Let's all cool down." Sakura offered, finally managing to catch everyone's attention.

"I can't accept a classmate as my sister." Yusuke denied and Tsubaki opened his mouth to speak- or taunt, more likely, but Sakura spoke again.

"Nobody's asking you to. We've all been thrown off by this new development." Sakura assured. "It would be ridiculous to expect things to change overnight. You can take your time adjusting, it will take us some time, too."

"Really~?" Tsubaki whined. "I wanted to hear you call me, onii-san, though!" He put his arm around Sakura's neck before she could do anything. Sakura scowled at him, shoving his arm off, the atmosphere broken.

"Go to hell."

"Chii, you okay?" Sakura turned to Ema as Juli worried over her. "Your coloring doesn't look too good."

"Ema, maybe you should sit down." Sakura immediately moved towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Ema gave a reassuring smile, but Sakura still stayed by her, even as she dropped her hand.

"Maybe we should sit down in the living room and wait for everyone." Ukyo offered. Sakura was more than happy to agree.

* * *

 **Sorry to LadyScatty. I have to wait a while before I give Kasai any more solo scenes. As of this chapter, Kasai has had** _ **two**_ **, Sakura has had** _ **one**_ **(this one), and Eimi has had** _ **none**_ **. That aside, I really hope you guys liked it!**

 **Review? Scene Suggestion?**


	5. Chapter 5

**If This Happened #5**

Eimi was lost. Seriously lost. This place was too big! She couldn't even find her way to the _elevator_. Or the stairs. Or back to her room. Kami, help her! Eimi was about ready to fall to the floor in defeat. How was it even _possible_ not to see the-

That was when she saw it...right there- WAS THE ELEVATOR!

Eimi did a small jump and WHOOP of joy before skipping over to it, just barely managing to catch Juli as he hurled himself through the air at the elevator button.

"Juli…?"

"Mii! Have you seen Chii?!" Juli panickedly squeaked in her hands as Eimi pressed the elevator button.

"Hmm...nope." Eimi replied and Juli deflated. "I see the elevator, though."

"Mii!" Juli whined.

"It's fine, Juli. Ema's probably on one of the other floors." Eimi assured as she stepped into the elevator.

Juli couldn't even stop fidgeting, the entire short ride to the fifth floor, he was practically _tap dancing_ on her palms. So, it really wasn't that much of a surprise when, right once the elevator doors opened, Juli bolted.

"Juli!" Eimi called out, bolting out of the elevator doors to follow after him.

"Chii!" Juli called out. "Chii, Where are you?!"

Eimi ran after him, but they both paused as the other elevator opened, not that the door needed to be open to see who was behind them, as they were see through. He must have been six feet tall, with an athletic build, and no more than a couple years older than her. His short dark grey hair and grey eyes were nothing like the other two brothers she'd seen, but she could see the similarities in features. He looked to be in athletic attire, which fit her observations of his build. He also looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Ah!" Eimi noticed Juli was gone and spun around just in time to see the other elevator close...with Juli in it. "Juli!" He must have ran back.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Suba-chan, what's wrong?" Another voice questioned.

Eimi froze and then stiffly turned back to face them with an awkward, "Hello…"

"Oh?" The second guy asked. He was even taller than the other man and older, but he was wearing a black suit and plum button-down shirt. She also noticed several studs and hoops on his right ear. He had spiky-looking blonde hair with its longest layers reaching his shoulders. His eyes were hazel and Eimi was too mentally occupied contemplating their extensive gene pool that she didn't catch herself in time not to say-

"A host?" Eimi blurted. The blonde winked. Eimi froze, blushing- not from the wink, but from her embarrassing assumption.

"Ah, sorry. I haven't introduced myself!" Eimi chirped- secretly really hoping he would forget what she'd just said. "My name is Eimi Hinata, age eighteen!" They blinked in surprise. "I think you've probably only heard about my little sister, Ema moving in here. The information is kind of spotty, I think."

"Eighteen." She heard Subaru mumbled, but when she looked at him, he blushed and looked away.

"Well then, little sis," The blonde spoke, picking up her hand. "You're free to come to me for an inspiring Buddhist sermon any time."

 _A Buddhist monk?_

Eimi really did think he was a host, especially after that wink. Weren't monks supposed to shave their heads or something? Eimi was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was raising her hand.

Before he could raise her hand to his mouth, Eimi blurted, "I don't know your names!" Then, she realized how rude it sounded and stuttered out, "Uh, er, um, I mean- would you...care to introduce yourselves?"

Eimi let out a breath of relief as the blonde released her hand to introduce himself, "My name is Kaname, and since you were so kind to tell me your age-" He winked again, "I'm twenty-seven."

Eimi blushed again, but looked over to the grey haired man and questioned, "And you?"

"Er- Subaru- my name is Subaru."

Eimi smiled brightly at them, "Nice to meet you both."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, another floor up**

The elevator door opened to a light-grey haired, hazel-eyed teen. He looked on the floor of the elevator and saw-

"Huh? A squirrell."

Before Juli could run, the male picked him up.

"I don't know if you're someone's pet, but you shouldn't be running around."

"You're that popular brother who's good at school and sports!" Juli squeaked at him. "The tenth son, Iori!"

All he got in response was silence.

* * *

 **Of course, Eimi's interactions with Kaname and Subaru are even** _ **more**_ **awkward than in the main fic, due to circumstance.**

 **Review? Scene suggestion?**


	6. Chapter 6

**If This Happened #6**

If anyone asked Kasai why she wasn't wandering around with everyone else trying to explore the residence, she would tell them she just couldn't be bothered. In reality she had actually crashed on her new bed the second she found her room, but she would never actually _say_ that. Seriously, do you know how much grief she would get from Eizaki if she did?

So, when Kasai woke up from her nap, she cursed and immediately ran out of her room.

"Shit! Shit, shit! Argh, why'd I have to fall asleep?" Kasai ranted aloud.

Of course, since she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran around the corner right into someone...and they both fell down.

"Oof!" Kasai had the wind knocked out of her as she fell forward, her eyes squeezing shut. Fortunately, since she fell forward, it seemed that her face had collided with the other person rather than the floor. Still in a rush, Kasai hopped right back up to stand and before she even opened her eyes, said, "Sorry and thanks for being my landing pad, but I have to-" That was when Kasai opened her eyes.

Kasai only stared down at the person, wide-eyed as they stared back at her. His eyes were a purplish-pink color with a brownish-grey undertone. They looked almost like a slightly more purple burgundy and were slightly downturned and surrounded by lashes that even Sakura would be jealous of. His hair was an almost white ash color with a slight hint of red that Kasai had to squint to see. His skin was almost Eimi's level of pale and it would have probably been odd with his hair if it had been any darker. Along with that, his fashion sense was...interesting. He wore magenta pants with a brown belt, black vest, and white t-shirt underneath. A blue hoodie with white polka dots fell off his shoulders, probably from the fall. He looked feminine, but Kasai wasn't oblivious enough to assume he was a female. His features looked foreign, Kasai had a sneaking suspicion that they were french.

" _Désolé_." Kasai said without thinking and then winced. "Uh, I mean-" Kasai reached out a hand, "need help?"

"Thank you." The man said as he took her offered hand and used it to stand up.

He stood up to more than a head taller than her so Kasai's eyes lined up with his shoulder. Typical.

"You must be one of the brothers." Kasai surmised. "I'm sure you haven't been informed of anyone but Ema. So, I'm Kasai, her younger sister. There's also Sakura, the oldest and Eimi and Eizaki, they're twins and older than Ema. That about covers it."

Suddenly his hand reached out and he caught a lock of Kasai's hair between his fingers. Kasai immediately flinched back and slapped his hand away. Her shocked turquoise eyes looked out to her still outstretched hand and then to confused burgundy-ish ones.

Kasai pulled her hand back and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with the same hand. "Sorry about that…" Kasai searched her mind for a name, only to realize she hadn't gotten one.

"Louis." The man answered and Kasai grinned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She spoke and then continued on her way up the stairs at a slightly more sedate pace.

"You have beautiful hair."

The out-of-the-blue comment caused Kasai to trip and land roughly on the stairs. She looked back over at Louis from her newly claimed spot laying on the stairs and gave him a troubled look.

"Say, what?"

"Your hair...is very beautiful. I'd like to style it some time."

That was when it clicked in her mind and Kasai laughed as she stood, rubbing her knees where they connected with the staircase.

"Will do!" She called out and ran up the stairs.

* * *

 **I realized while writing this chapter that if things go cannonically, then the only person Kasai could possibly meet is Louis. At first I was a bit sad, but then I found myself writing and realizing the potential comedy. I also like how Louis' calm nature brings out a less snarky Kasai.**

 **Review? Scene suggestion?**


End file.
